Savior
by BrokenxxGlass
Summary: A story about a schitzophrenic Gaara who is letting depression and insanity drag him under. That is, until a certain black headed boy comes to his rescue. Can Sasuke save Gaara before its to late? GaaraxSasuke, Rated M for yaoi and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I tried to write a deathnote fanfiction, but no reviewers :[ It did, however, spark this one. Hopefully this fiction makes people happy?

My third story about Gaara. I'm gonna try to write a new deathnote one though. Blah. I also wanted to show a different side of Sasuke.

* * *

>I do not own the characters. The lyrics belong to Falling in Reverse.<p><p>

_Well i'm not a vampire_

_but I feel like one._

_Sometimes I sleep all day_

_because I hate the sunlight.._

I wish I had gotten more sleep. I'm so tired of waking up everyday to repeat the same old shit. Nothing ever changes, anyway. I turn the music up louder, then glance out my window.

_I'm insane.._

_I can feel it in my bones_

_Coursing through my veins_

_When did I become so cold?_

_For goodness sake_

_Where is my self control?_

_If home is where my heart is_

_Then my heart has lost all hope.._

Sometimes, I wonder if people have the same outlook on life as I do. If getting through one day is a job well done, but waking up the next morning feels like going back to hell. If people call you insane, just because you have a voice in your head. If pain feels good, but is numb at the same time. If school seems more welcoming then your house, but you hate it just the same.

_God bless all of you now_

_Cause I'm going straight to hell_

_And i'm taking you down with me_

_Because you know damn well.._

_I'm insane_

_I can feel it in my bones_

_Coursing through my veins_

_When did I become so cold?_

Someday, I hope to wake up feeling normal. Just like everyone else does. To go through a day that is a pleasure to go through, with friends that actually care. Slipping on my jeans, I shut off the Ipod dock and remove my Ipod. I shove my headphone in the Ipod, then in my ear. Might as well have music while I listen to my brother and sister talk about pointless shit that I could care less about, or have my father talk to me about how I'm worthless, and a monster for being born while my mother perished.

Fortunately, everyone is gone by the time I get to the kitchen. I must admit, I am running rather late. Guess I don't have to eat then, nobody is making me. I have to keep an eye on my figure anyway, Shukaku is telling me to do so.

I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth in silence, then smudge eyeliner over my eyes. The skin around my eyes are already dark, but I use eyeliner to cover the bags. Might as well try to make myself look halfway decent. Sighing, I glance at my phone. 7:55am. I'm late again, first period started five minutes ago. Oh well, I won't miss anything important.

I walk to the highschool with my headphones turned up loud. I ignore the glances from people. When the highschool comes into focus, I sit down on a curb and light a cigarette. I inhale deeply, then let the smoke curl around my tongue before exhaling. The nicotine calms me, and when the cigarette is down the filter I throw it in the street and begin to walk faster to school.

It's a pretty big building, it's gray and blue. The colors depress the living shit out of me. Maybe it's because they never change, or maybe because they are both so dull. Running my fingers through my red hair, I push the door open. I skip going to the office for a late slip and go to my locker, retrieving my health textbook and walking to first period. I still smell like cigarettes, so on the walk there I pop a piece of mint gum in my mouth.

"Red blood cells-" The teacher stopped as soon as I walked in. I glanced at him then took a seat in one of the last seats available. "Gaara, do you have a late slip?" Kids are already snickering.

"No." I look to the board, praying maybe he would forget and get on with the lecture.

"You have to go get one, otherwise you have detention."

"I'll take a detention." Not gonna lie, the principle scares me shitless. The teacher sighs then resumes his teaching. I can't even remember his name. It starts with a B, so I'll just call him Mr.B.

I get through the rest of the day without any problems. I keep to myself in school, sketching in my notebook or sneaking a headphone into my ear and listening to music. Sometimes I'll even nap, but that's rare. Lunch, I sit by myself and talk with Shukaku. I ignore the kids looking at me while I talk to him, because I know they can't see him. But I can.

I glare at the teachers door before pushing it open. Detention really blows, especially with this teacher. He takes away my ipod and sketchbook, then send me to take a seat next to some boy. I have to admit, the boy is fairly handsome. He has raven black hair, and a cocky smirk on his face when I sit next to him. His eyes are dark and alluring, and his hair is long enough to frame his perfectly shaped face.

I don't even know what I am thinking. How can a boy look handsome to me? I shake the though, then look away at the wall. I can feel the dark eyes burning holes into my neck, calling me to look at him. When I finally turn and glance, he smiles.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke." He whispers.

"Hi..Gaara." I whisper as well.

He simply nods then looks away. I'm confused, why would you introduce yourself then turn away? Makes no sense to me, so I talk with Shukaku in my head.


	2. The HIGH life

A/N: I do not own the characters. Pretty pointless chapter, nothing fun yet. Just a meeting.

I stood up to get out of detention. I noticed the boy from before, Sasuke?, staring at me. I'm usually quiet, but I can't stand it when people stare for no reason. Yes, I am rather quiet. I am also quite hostile.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"You're eyes are an unusual shade of..blue? Green? And the fact you were muttering to yourself." He smirked. Cocky bastard.

"Yes, well.." I took the ipod and book off the teachers desk, "I am a very unusual person." I looked at the floor, and started towards the door. I bumped something that sent me falling back, dropping my items. Sasuke chuckled.

"You should really start looking at stuff when you walk." He tilted his head, smiling.

"Thanks for the advice." I muttered sarcastically, watching him bend over and pick up my notebook. I retrieved my ipod and stood up, glaring at his back. "Yeah, thank you for picking that up.." I reached my hand out.

"Very interesting drawings." Dammit, why was he looking at my drawings? "You're very creative.." He looked up and smiled at me. His dark eyes were so alluring.

"Thank you.." I muttered and reached my hand out. He handed my book to me and walked out next to me. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but instead very calming. When we got out of the building he turned to me again.

"You know, I've seen you almost everyday. You don't have a lot of friends, do you? I mean, I see you talking to your brother sometimes but never anyone else." Well, he was straightforward. I tried my best to glare, but I cannot say how good I managed that.

"I don't really associate with people."

"Well if you want to, I can walk you home." He wasn't smiling now. His lips looked like they would fit mine perfectly. God, whats happening to me?

"I'm not sure if you would want to do that." I'm afraid of my siblings, my father, mocking me.

"I do. I think you are very attractive, Gaara." He is very blunt.

"Thank you, but I would rather walk home by myself."

"Well...we have almost every class together. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sasuke turned around and walked away. I almost wanted to call him back. I say almost, because I didn't.

**Sasukes POV**

I find it very strange that Gaara was so distant with me. Normally, I would give up. In fact, I would have never tried. I'm used to being alone, but there's something about him that catches my eyes. He has a hurt look under the guard he puts up. I know that because I see it on myself almost everyday. We are probably more alike then I would hope.

I could see something flash in his eyes while he was talking to me. Was it lust? It could be. I was trying very hard to be seductive, to be able to spend my time with him. A fifteen minute walk with him would mean the world to me. Why? Because it would make me forget about the empty home I am returning to.

Maybe it's more then that. Something about the way he looks at me makes me want to help him in someway. I can see he's trying to protect himself, and the way he mutters to himself concerns me. For some reason, I just want to hug him and tell him everything will be ok. I have to wait, though, because it's to soon. I would scare him away if I came on that strong.

Sighing, I push the door to my home open. The silence fills me, the emptiness of the house rubs off on me. Fuck it, I'll do homework in the morning. For now, I want to sleep. Sleeping is the only way I can escape the loneliness, even if it is just temporary.

**Gaara's POV**

Walking home, I wonder why I pushed him away. He wanted to be my friend, but I can't. Something deep down knows that if I allow myself to get close to someone, they will be ripped away from my life. Nothing good ever lasts, and I cannot prepare myself for the pain afterward.

I pull a cigarette from the box, then put the box in my pocket. After fishing around for it, I find the lighter and light the cigarette, inhaling the smoke. It always seems to calm me after a stressful day. I can feel people watching me as I walk home, cigarette in hand.

_I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down_

_The kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house_

_I wrestle with my thoughts_

_I shook the hand of doubt_

_Running from my past _

_I'm praying feet don't fail me now_

I hate going home. I wish I could disappear. My siblings will probably be out with they're friends again, leaving me at home with the bastard who hates me. My body hurts just thinking about it. I can only pray that he will in a good enough mood to ignore me, or he's not home.

_I've got these questions always running through my head_

_So many things that I would like to understand_

_If we are born to die_

_and we all die to live_

_Then what's the point of living life_

_if it just contradicts?_

I hum along to the tune of the music. The lyrics make sense to me. I can head Shukaku singing along with it. I just want to go home and lock myself in my room, pull out my bag of weed and smoke until I'm happy. A temporary happy, but happy nonetheless. I'll take any kind of happy I can get. Sighing, I reach my doorstep. I through the rest of the cigarette in the street and push open my door.

Sure enough, the asshole I have for a father is sitting on the couch, a bottle of liquor substituting for a friend. He looks up when I close the door, even though I tried to close it as quietly as possible.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I had a club meeting today." Lie, that's all I can do.

"Fucking liar. You're teacher phoned me. You got detention?" He stands up, and he's almost screaming. More like growling though. "I thought I raised you better, you piece of shit!" I look down at my shoes, but I can still hear his footsteps. Soon enough, his shoes are in sight as well. I tense my body, waiting for the beating.

"Look at me." I don't look. "I said look at me, you fucker!" I look up in time to get his fist in my face, right in my left eye. It begins to water, and I can feel it pulsing.

"I'm sorry." I look back at the ground. **Gaara, you don't need to listen to him. Listen to me. **Shukaku's voice is ringing in my head, calming me a little. The only friend I have.

"Go to you're room." He kicks my knee, hard enough for me to fall over onto my knees. "I said go!" He kicks my back, I begin to feel nauseous. I stand up weakly, and wobble to my room. I can still hear him yelling at me.

**You don't need to take that. You control you're own pain.** I look over to my dresser, where my box of razors and pocket knives are. Shaking, I move over towards the box and pull out the first thing my hand finds. A small pocket knife, with an unused blade sharp enough to cut through wood. I pull up my sleeves and drag the blade across my skin, and I smile at the burning sensation it brings.

**See? It feels nice. Comfortable, because you control it. **I can control my own pain. I drag it across my skin a few more times, getting deeper with each cut.

**You're done now. Go reward yourself. You still have half a joint in the tissue box. **I can always count on Shukaku to remind me. I put my sleeves down, and I can feel them getting heavy as they adsorb my blood. I put my hand into the tissue box. Sure enough, I'm greeted with a perfectly wrapped half joint. Just enough for me to reach that special place.

I take out my lighter and open my window, and light it. I feel the familiar burning in my throat. I hold it in for as long as I can then breathe it out. I repeat this, until my fingers start to burn because they are to close to the burning paper. I feel hungry, and giggly. Maybe, I'll grab something to eat then leave for awhile. I could go see Sasuke!

Smiling, I walk into the kitchen and grab a bag of chips, then I walk out through the back. I frown, then I remember. I can keep this high, something better actually. I know someone who sells cocain. One of Kankuro's friends. I walk in the opposite direction of Sasukes house and end up on Kankuro's friends doorsteps. I ring the doorbell, waiting for an answer. When he finally comes to the door, I smile to greet him.

"Hey..You!"

"Aren't you Kankuro's brother..?"

"Uh-huh. Listen, I have twenty dollars and I want something nice."

"Talking about coke? Alright, for Kankuro's brother anything. I'll even throw in a bottle of vodka. Come in." He's so nice, why does he hang out with my douche bag brother?

"Wait here." He tells me, so I sit on the couch. I pick out a chip, and crunch it. It's so loud. When he finally comes back, he's holding a little white bag and a bottle of alcohol.

"Cool, thanks."

"I even broke it up for you. Now you just pour it somewhere and snort away!" He laughs, his laugh is actually annoying. I open the bag and pour half of it onto my hand. I snort as much as I can, and look up. I hand him the bottle to open it, and he does. He hands it back and sends me on my way.

Now I go to Sasuke's. I laugh for no reason, and take a big swig of the drink. It seems like forever before I reach his house. It looks so sad to live here. So lonely. I giggle and knock on the door, falling over a little. Damn, my bottles empty. Oh well.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was undressing when I heard the knock on the door. I was getting ready to escape into my dreams.

"Who the fuck is coming to see me this late..?" I question myself as I walk to the door. I hear giggling. Probably someone pranking me. With a sigh, I pull the door open.

"Gaara?" The redhead is laying facedown on my doorstep, giggling as if someone told the worlds most funniest joke. I see the bottle of vodka empty beside him. "Are you ok..?" I lean over and pull on his arm to help him up, but it's not enough support. I bend down and put my hands under his armpits, dragging him up and into the house. Once we get inside, I sit him on the couch.

"Sasuke! I wubb youuu!" He's giggling again, and he stands up and wraps his arms around me. He's falling over, and I have to try to keep us both up. I finally get him settled back onto the couch, and I sit next to him. His eyes look strange, his pupils are too big.

"Gaara, what's going on?" I see a little trail of white under his nose. "Were you..were you snorting something?" I never thought he was this messed up.

"Uhm..a littlle. Just a wittle" He looks at me, smiling. I take his hand in mine, but I feel something warm and wet. I pull my hand off of his and look at it. Blood.

"Gaara, let me see your arm." He shakes his head. "Please?" He flings his arm out, almost hitting me. I pull up his sleeve and see several cuts, all angry and red. You can tell, though, that some of them are fading, and beneath those are faint pink scars. "Gaara.." I look helplessly into his eyes. He looks like he's gonna pass out.

"I just want to be loved!" He's shrieking at me, for no reason. I pull him into my arms and hug him. I wanted to do this earlier. When he didn't smell like alcohol. But he needs it, I know this.

"I'll love you." I whisper into his ear. I think he's crying now, but I can't be sure. He could be giggling again. We spend time like this for a long time, then I stop hearing him. I pull away and see he passed out. I lie him down on the couch, and pull a blanket over him. I kiss his forehead before whispering goodnight to him, then I go into my room and get a pillow and blanket for me. I lay down on the floor and pull the blanket over myself. In case he needs me, I'll be here.


	3. Can i stay?

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I intended to put this up yesterday, but I didn't feel well. Still don't feel well, but I finished it today. ^-^**

* * *

><strong>I do not own the characters. (I hate putting that there, but it is necessary :)**

* * *

><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

When I first opened my eyes, I noticed there was something, or someone, next to me. I couldn't see well at first, partly because my eyes were still blurry and partly because whoever is was, they were huddled up in a tight ball with they're head on my chest. It was only when I saw a red tuft of hair poking out of the blanket I noticed it was Gaara.

Smiling, I sat up. It was a Saturday, so we didn't have school anyway. I lifted his head onto a pillow and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Today was going to be interesting.

**Gaara's POV**

I woke up to a scent. Something was cooking. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a strange place. I sat up, holding my aching head and trying to remember where I was. I remember going ti Sasuke's..Sasuke's? I looked around me. Sure enough the Uchiha family symbol is there. Groaning, I get up, and stand on my feet. My legs are sore, and I feel like I'm made out of rubber.

"Hey, you're awake." A smooth voice calls out to me from a different room.

"Do you have to be so..loud?" My own voice sounds loud. When he doesn't respond, I walk in the direction of his voice. A kitchen big enough for a whole clan of people. It's painted brown and white, with smooth wooden counters and a big white fridge. The stove is black and white, and something is cooking on a pan.

"Sorry." He whispers when I look at him. He's smiling when he holds out his hand. Asprin. Thank god.

"Thank you." I take the medicine and swallow them without a drink. My throat feels dry. "Do you have anything I can drink?"

"Mhm." He goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. Handing it me, he watches with amusement when I twist the cap off and gulp half of it.

"What?" I'm almost annoyed he's looking at me that way.

"Well, you came to my house fucked up, and cried. Apparently, you woke up and got off the couch and snuggled with me. Then, you wake up and down half a bottle of water. I think it's cute." He smiled again and turned back to the stove.

"Whatever you say..What are you cooking anyway?" I'm suddenly hungry.

"Pancakes." 

Sounds good to me. Actually, anything sounds good to me right now. I don't think I have eaten anything in the past two days, except the chips. I settle in a chair that's around a big wooden table. I take a few sips of water, watching Sasuke cook.

He finally puts something on two plates, and sets the plates down. One in front of me, the other across the table. He puts the pan in the sink and retrieves syrup out of the fridge. He came and sat down in his chair, poured on syrup then handed the bottle to me. I put a little on, then set it down. I was picking up the knife and fork he set down when he began to talk.

"I'm worried about you." It sounded like he blurted it.

"Why?" My mouth was full.

"You're hurting yourself, Gaara. I have come to care about you, even though I just met you officially. I would like to this of us as friends. " His dark eyes were gazing into mine. I looked down.

"I'm ok, it was just a bad day." I put another mouthful into my mouth.

"It's not ok if you're harming yourself. You're arms were bloody.." His gaze dropped to my arms, where I became aware of the dried blood there. I chose not to answer. "Gaara, please tell me what's bothering you."

I can remain silent.

**Sasuke's POV**

We finished breakfast in silence. It wasn't until he got up I realized how horrible he must be feeling.

"Do you want to use the shower, Gaara? You can wear some of my spare clothes if you want." He looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his, then nodded. "Follow me." He nodded again before following me into the bathroom. He was looking around, and I can imagine why. My home is rather big, it was made to hold quite a few people. The bathroom was big as well, with a large shower in the right corner.

"I'll go get the clothes. Feel free to start, you can close the curtains." He gave a small nod and I left. I looked through my clothes until I found something small enough for him. A pair of blue jeans, an avenged sevenfold shirt, and unused boxers. I made my way back to the bathroom, and when I opened the door I found a naked Gaara.

He was skinny, and pale. His skin looked soft to touch, besides his arms, and he was examining his stomach. I could see a few ribs. He looked so fragile. His body matched his personality.

"Are you staring at me?" He asked without turning around.

"Sorry..Here." I set the clothes on the floor, getting ready to leave.

"Wait." I turned around slowly. He was facing me, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Thank you. For everything. You don't have to do all this for me."

"No problem."

"Do you mind..if I stay for awhile longer? When I'm done showering?" He asked timidly. He was afraid of being rejected. I can tell.

"Of course not!" I turned and left.


	4. His scent

**A/N: Sorry for the late post! Earthquakes, hurricanes, Philadelphia is like ending. Anyways, here you go :) **

* * *

><strong>I do not own the characters!<strong>

**Gaara's POV**

In the shower, I realized I did have a lot of dried blood on my wrists. The water was running pink, and I'm pretty sure one of the cuts opened up. Sighing, I disregarded my arms and lathered my body with soap. It smelled like Sasuke, and I was ok with that. His scent was soothing, almost reminding me of a home I never had.

After washing off the soap I washed my hair, and turned off the shower. I didn't want to waste all the hot water in case Sasuke was planning on getting in the shower. I look at the clothes he set out while I dried myself off. The pants looked as though they would be to long on me, and the shirt would be loose fitting. I pulled on the boxers, followed by the long blue jeans and the shirt. I felt better, and my headache was going away.

"Hey, you're done." As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, I was greeted by his voice.

"Yes, thank you." I turned my head to examine the house a bit more. It was rather large.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Seems fine to me." As long as I didn't have to return to my home, anything was ok.

I followed him into his living room, where the blanket and pillow was still on the floor, and the blanket I was supposed to use was on the couch. He was looking at DVD's.

"How about this one?" He showed me the cover of a movie. Brokeback Mountain.

"That's fine." I took a seat on the couch and waited for him to play it.

It's weird to think about. Someone who might actually want me to be with them. Here I was, in someone else's house, watching movies and eating with them. I may have acquired a friend. But if it's just friendship, then what is this weird tingling in my heart that's telling me I want more?

**Sasuke's POV**

After starting the movie, I glanced over to make sure Gaara was ok. The movie can be a little uncomfortable for straight men, but Gaara seemed to have no problem with it. In fact, he appeared to be getting closer and closer to me, as if he were trying to snuggle with me but didn't know how to approach me.

Reaching my arm over, I made sure I rested it on his shoulder. He shifted at first, but leaned into me. I could smell the shampoo he used on his hair, and the brush of his face against my shoulder made me smile. His skin was so fair and soft, I wondered how the cuts he made didn't kill him.

I didn't really watch the movie, just watched Gaara. Almost at the end, he looked up at me and almost smiled.

"You're watching me."

"I just think you're..i think you're cute."

"Hm." That was all he said, but he got closer to me, which means he didn't mind at all.

After the movie ended, he stretched a little and stood up. He still looked tired, and by now it was almost 5PM. Dinner time.

"I'm going to go make something for dinner. You can stay if you want." Truth is, I didn't want him to leave.

**Gaara's POV**

He asked me if I could stay, and deep down I wanted to, but I couldn't. I knew that by now my family would be angry with me. Not worried (well, maybe Temari) but angry that I wasn't home, locked away inside.

"I can't..my father doesn't know I'm here." I pulled my wristbands back over my wrists.

"I'll walk you back then." He stood up and slipped on sandals, and I put my shoes back on as well. I stood at the door waiting for him, and when he was ready we started walking.

"You never told me why you cut yourself, Gaara. I'm you're friend, I want to help you." He was back on this.

"I was probably messed up when I did it."

"We both know thats a lie." He grabbed my arm lightly and stopped walking. His dark eyes were looking into mine, and they were filled with concern.

"Fine. My father and I got into an argument. Happy?" I wanted to start walking now.

"Does he hit you, Gaara?" His eyes were looking at the small bruise I had on my eye, which I was sure my eyeliner and bags had covered.

"Sometimes." I shrugged. I wasn't expecting him to pull me into a hug, letting my face burrow into his chest. His scent was surrounding me.

"I want you to be safe." He whispered, before pulling away slightly. He was looking down at me, and he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. To my surprise, my mouth opened a little, letting him gain entrance into my mouth. His tongue was dominating mine, which was fine with me. I finally pulled away, panting.

I didn't mean to leave him standing there, shocked and hurt while I ran away, trying to gather my thoughts.


	5. Distance

**A/N: Yup..been awhile..sorry bout that, school started :|**

**Well, here ya go :] im gonna try to update every weekend. **

* * *

><strong>I do not own the characters.<strong>

* * *

><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

He ran away, and I'm left standing alone. I didn't get to say goodbye.

Maybe I was reading his eyes all wrong, the signals he was sending me. I thought he was liking me too, but maybe it was an illusion. A fragment of my imagination. I blew a friendship because I wanted more. I can't believe how selfish and impatient I am.

Then again, he did let me go on for quite some time. He even kissed back, his smooth tongue intertwined with my own. He could just be confused.

Either way, he's gone. At least for the remainder of the weekend. How I will cope, I do not know. I hate being alone, and his company was very pleasant to have.

**Gaara's POV**

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." I said with each step towards my house. Not only was I confused about Sasuke, but I knew that I was going to be in a lot of trouble for running off like that yesterday and not checking back in. I lit up a cigarette and drew the smoke into my lungs, exhaling slowly and watching the gray smoke stream out of my mouth. I only had three left in my pack, I would have to get more.

By the time I got to my house, my cigarette was at the filter. I flicked it into the street and walked in, hoping that nobody was home.

"Gaara." Temari's voice rang out behind me. I turned around to see a stern face on the blonde.

"What, Temari?" I grumbled.

"Where were you last night? We were worried sick!" She walked over and wrapped her arms around me. I pushed her off me and glared at her.

"I told you to never touch me." I walked away from my open armed sister and went into my room, slamming the door shut. I was glad my father wasn't home. I could care less if my brother and sister were home. Without my dad to back them up, they are weak anyway. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep, unprepared for Monday.

I woke up and I was sweaty, the alarm clock was going off and I was already annoyed. Had I really slept that long? Longest sleep I ever had, and it was dreamless.

I got up and got dressed in school, noticing the clothes from Sasuke on the floor. I picked up the shirt, smelling his scent. Sighing, I threw it along with the pants in my bag to return to him.

**Sasuke's POV**

Getting to school was difficult. I barely got any sleep, because I kept thinking about Gaara. It's weird how perfect he is. His red hair, beautiful eyes, soft lips, tiny fragile frame. He's the most fragile thing I have ever seen, and I love it. I want to protect him from everything, and take away his pain.

At the same time, I'm not sure if he wants me to. He is distant, secretive. It's like solving a mystery.

I was the first to class, as always. I was gazing out the window when I saw a glimpse of red coming up the road. I smiled to myself. I was scared he was going to stay home, avoid me for as long as he can. As he got closer, I saw his expression. Once again he was wearing his "i don't care" face, but I can see beyond that.

He was hurt, confused, and lost. I'm going to have to be careful with him.


	6. My Friend

**A/N: Well, here's another update :P Thanks for the reveiws ^-^**

**I do not own the characters..**

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><strong>Sasukes POV<strong>

I watched him walk into the school, then looked eagerly for the door of the classroom to open. Being in homeroom with him was a good thing, I can always see him first thing in the morning. I waited for what seemed like years, although is was merely five minutes, until the red haired boy opened the door. He didn't even look at me, and sat where he usually sits. I sighed. Best to wait to talk to him, I suppose.

**Gaara's POV**

The pain never ends. It's like a song set on repeat, going on forever, every day, every minutes, every second. All the memories that I tried to hard to block out are coming back. I just want to curl up in a ball, and await death to come knocking. Why does everything bad always happen to me, and when will it end? The scars on my body are not all from me, but from my father. Why does he hate me so much, when I tried so hard to get his approval?

_It's a cold December day, I am six years old, playing with my toys, wondering what Christmas day will bring me that year. I asked my father for new action figures, for toy cars, and a new teddy bear. He never responded, but instead walked away. I talk to my imaginary friend (Who is now so real, I forget he was once part of my imagination). _

_ Christmas Day approaches, and I run down the steps to find the gift boxes addressed to me. To my surprise, there is none. I sit on the floor, looking at Temari and Kankuro's gifts. Why? Wasn't I good enough this year? I did all my homework, I even learned how to spell..So why didn't I get anything? Not a thing? Temari and Kankuro come down to open they're gifts, ignoring me. I am now sobbing in a corner. When my father comes downstairs, his icy glance gives it away: There is no Santa, just a man __who hates his song. I must have been bad this year, if father got me nothing._

_ Lets fast forward, to when I am eight. I no longer drag my teddy bear along with me in public, but instead walk around with my only friend, the one in my head. I talk with him as I walk through the sand, I pretend I am God, and I can manipulate the sand around me. Sometimes, I swear it happens. The wind moves when I tell it to, and the world is in my hands. My friend agrees with me, and even applauds me. I smile, knowing that even if I have no family, I still have my friend._

_ That same night, was when my father came home completely and utterly drunk. He was angry at something, and by now I knew better then to get in his way. Count the steps he takes. Wait until he goes to bed, feed myself, and crawl in my own bed only to be awake most of the night. The darkness under my eyes are well earned._

_ Father does something different this night, and comes into my bedroom. I try to pretend I'm asleep, I even out my breathing and everything. Either he didn't care or he didn't believe me, but I felt his sweaty hands around my ankles, pulling me from under the covers, and off my bed. I fall face first onto the floor, my nose hits the ground hard. I cry, I beg for him to leave me alone. I tell him I love him, I even tell him I will go away if he wants. The cruel laughter that escaped his lips that night still gives me chills, and that was the first time I was touched. Afterward, I was beaten for letting him touch me. I begged him not to. _

_ Perhaps it is my fault, all the pain I have endured, but through it all I always have a friend. My shukaku, he is still by my side. At nine, kids in school gave up on me. I preferred speaking to my imaginary friend, who at this point was so real I could touch his skin. He laughed with me, and cried with me. _

_ I can't be with you Sasuke, because if I do let you get close to me you'll find out. You will think I am disgusting after my own father touched me. You will think I am insane for having a friend nobody else can see. More importantly, you'll see me for what I really am: A disgrace, a monster who is responsible for the death of his mother. If I can kill someone as an infant, what makes you think I am safe at all?_

Tears spill out, and I'm pretty sure Sasuke saw them.


	7. Help

A/N: Short chapters, but 2 days in a row! ^-^

I do not own the characters :P

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

The way he stared ahead, as if there were something there, bothered me. I was going to leave him be, but then I saw a tear drip off of his jaw, splattering onto the desk. I didn't even debate going over to comfort him, it just happened. I was on my feet, walking towards him. He didn't even notice I was there until I pulled him onto his feet, into a tight hug. I let go, and led him out of the classroom and into the restroom, which was deserted. We went into the bathroom stall, where I held him in my arms while he cried.

His sobs turned into soft sniffles, and he was pulling away from me. I looked at him after he left my embrace, he was looking down.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, trying to be cold. His lips were still pouty.

"We're friends, Gaara. I don't like seeing you hurt, it hurts me too.." I watched his facial expression change to shock.

"Hm." Was all he said.

**Gaara's POV**

A friend, someone who is there for me. Sasuke doesn't know, I already have one of these. A sickness of the mind, but a friend nonetheless. However, nobody else can see my friend Shukaku, and he is very cruel at times. I am not used to the kindness Sasuke is showing me, and I know deep down it can't last forever, but for now I want to hold onto him. I never want to leave this stall, the warmth of his arms around me. I settle back into his arms, sighing.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why? Why do you stick around with me?"

He looked at me as if I were crazy, then tilted my head up. "First of all, you are beautiful. You're eyes are amazing. Second, I can see through that tough guy act. You are very good at acting, but I can see through it. We are almost the same, we have that pained look in our eyes. I want to help you, Gaara. Please let me help you.." His voice trailed off, leaving me speechless.

Then the bell rang, and we had to part ways.

I couldn't get him out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. It was impossible for me to focus on my schoolwork.

_"You know he's just using you." _The voice of Shukaku returned into my head.

_"No..he's to good of a guy for that.." _

_ "Don't deny it. I will always be you're only true friend. Do not overlook it, Gaara. We were practically made for each other." _

"Shut up." I said out loud, causing the kids in the hallway to look at me.

"What?" Sasukes voice said from behind me.

"Huh?" I spun around, to face him.

"Who were you talking to?"

His face was full of concern. How do I explain this?


End file.
